Spaz in Egypt
by kabutoishot
Summary: Winning a random trip to Egypt from school, four girls find themselves in some strange situations, and who know who they'll meet.... Be warned that the first chapter does not contain any ficness...


Staring down at her notebook, brown hair that had been tied up in a ponytail fell into the round nosed face as she wrote a very bleak poem.

But from around the corner of the tent, another shorter haired girl peered in gleefully and shouted ubsurdly, "JACOB!"

Jumping from the shock of the annoyance, she glared up to the gleeful and perky girl and grimly proclaimed, "Edward."

Face turning to an instant irritation, the shorter haired girl retorte, "Do I look like Edward, BITCH?!"

Snickering deviously the long haired girl almost abnoxiously told the short haired girl but the short haired girl interupted quickly with, "If you say yes bitch then I'll beat yo' ass!"

Snickering even louder the long haired girl stated, "And I'm the one who takes taikwondo so I think this is likewise."

Confusion struck the shorter haired girls face for a moment and then she angry protested, "I'm a ninja!"

"No, you're a retard Katrina," the long haired girl proclaimed as she looked down and continued writing.

"That too," Katrina agreed shaking her finger back and forth gentley.

A loud scream came from across the dessert and Katrina looked in to the tent once again, "Claire, what was that?!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME?!??" Claire questioned angrilly as she slapped her notebook to the ground.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE WEREWOLF!!" She shouted back with fear seeping through her lips in an extent.

"There's no time for that shit Katrina! We have to go see what, or who that was," Claire said as she crawled out of the tent and headed off to Shannon's tent.

Katrina, meanwhile, headed off to Alaina's tent to wake her from her daily slumber.

"Shannon, wake up, we have to go see who that was!" Claire shouted as she lifted up the start of Shannon's tent and shook her lightly. Shannon angrily mumbled a few cuss' and continued sleeping. A sigh lept through Claire and she stood, turning around and heading off to see Katrina and Alaina by the middle of the area they were staying in.

"Let's go," Alaina demanded as she led the three of them to the area where they heard the scream.

"How did we get here again?" Alaina asked as she rubbed her eyes slowly and letting out a loud yawn.

"Remember when we won that free trip for four to Egypt so we can get out of school for the whole year as long as we can each say ONE thing we've learned?" Katrina questioningly asked Alaina. Alaina nodded and snapped her fingers.

"Oh yah!" She said happily.

Getting no where, Claire stopped as she saw nothing but sand around them. "Hey guys, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, but I think Shannon may be getting raped," Alaina said, the last part being more of an inside joke.

"Don't joke around Alaina, we're seriously lost and," She said as she looked back, seeking their trail but nothing being there, "THERE'S NO FUCKING TRAIL."

Alaina snickered and replyed, "Claire, can't you see that pyramid over there?"

Claire looked at where Alaina had started pointing, ", Oh...... Uh...... I saw that."

Katrina had run off as she had seen a camel and as she smiled and rubbed her face on its fur, she soon realized that she saw soem sycadelic rainbows in front of her. She felt like she could fly! She ran around and as she headed over a hill, she jumped and her feet never touched the ground.

Claire stared at Katrina as she rolled around in the sand right next to a cactus plant.

"I did not know you could get high off of Cactus'...." Alaina said worridly.

"Oh no, it wasn't the cactus. It's just Katrina being high, and I bet she stole some of my pills this morning." Claire commented as she walked over to Katrina and lifted her off the ground.,

"FAIRY FROM THE SKY, HELP ME FIND MR. PORCUPINE," Katrina yelled at Claire, nearly blowing her ears off.

"Jacob! You came to rescue me!" She shouted as she giggled and hugged Claire, falling onto her back once more and rolling around simply laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

shannon's POV:

*dream*

...We are the sure fire winners! uh oh, yeah, big time hitters!...

"WOOOOOOOO! ADAM'S MY LUVER!!"

The concert was amazing. Adam was as sexy as ever. He's like a fucking god!

OMG! He threw glitter out in the crowd! I'm a glampire! All of a sudden things went bad. Someone spillt their drink on me. Great. I turned to cuss them out, but then i saw who it was.

Oh hell no! What is that crazy bitch doing here?

"Why the hell are you here?!?" i questioned.

"I'm here to give you away to those guys over there," Claire said, "They're gonna gang rape you."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed as they dragged me into a dark alley-way, "ADAM!!! SAVE ME!!!!!"

Adam apeared at the entrance od the alley, wearing a sparkley cape.

"dun dA DAAAAA~! HAVE NO FEAR! SEXY GLAMPIRE IS HERE!" He yelled.

He flipped on a lightswitch which, for some reason, was on the brick wall. His cape sparkled like diamonds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!!!!! SO. MUCH. GLITTER!" screamed the gang rapists. They turned to dust and Adam took me into his arms and carried me away to Glitter Land...

*end dream*

I sat up straight, looking at my surroundings. I looked down at myself. What i saw shocked me.

I was covered in glitter. This is un-fucking-real. I got up and walked out of my tent. I walked over to Katrina's tent, but there was no one there.

Same thing went for Alaina's tent, as well as Claire's.

"Fuck. They left me!" I cursed. I started mumbling about what bitches they were and how i didn't know what to do.

Right about now's the time when i wish i was back home where it was 23 degrees outside, instead of here in Egypt where it was like, 130.

I bet Katrina's just startin' to feel the pills kickin' in right now.... I wish they would work on me...

We all knew that Claire had been daignosed with ADD. Katrina had gotten checked for it but somehow she didn't have it. She steals Claire's pills and sometimes shares what she's stolen with me.

"I can go steal her pills right now!!!" I proclaimed aloud and ran over to Claire's tent, opening the top and searching for it.

WHAT THE HELL??? Does she know that I'm gonna take em' or something?!?? THEY WEREN'T THERE!

DAMN YOU KATRINA!

------------------------------------------------------------

Claire pulled the ADD pills from her pocket and smiled mischivously. Alaina looked over at her and questions took into her head.

Katrina ran up to Alaina and with a huge grin on her face asked, "AM I IN YOUR AREA OLD LADY?"

Alaina angrilly shoved her away and commented back, "You're up in muh' grill, Bitch!"

"Oh, oh Heelll no! You can NOT pull that off!" Katrina shouted with her big and red cheeked grin.

Claire slapped her hand on to her head and walked towards the Pyramid. "Let's explore then?"

-

xD Alright, random fic that will eventually get a plot. XDD

Made by both Kabutoishot and Katrina from the shared account of xXPeaceBabesXx.

Enjoy and comment. 


End file.
